Miss Step
by GeekyLoveLorne
Summary: Casey's routine would be fine if she didn't have him as a dance partner. Dasey One-Shot.


_A/N: I don't own Dancing with the Stars. Something for Valentine's Day. Please be honest but polite with your reviews. Just to clear up any confusion the Truman in this story isn't Casey's ex, just a jerk who shares his name.  
_

Casey McDonald was trying to stay calm and professional and focus on the routine, unfortunately her partner wouldn't stop... stop... kissing her. It started with a peck on the cheek just before they went on the dance floor, but now had gone on to full blown lip smacking every time their faces were close together.

Finally when he kissed her again, she whispered into his ear, "Stop it. People are going to start thinking something's going on between us."

Kissing her again, he whispered a responds, "Face it Princess, there is something going on. Always has. Always will."

Casey tried to keep her calm as she looked at her smirking partner. Even with his matted hair, she had to admit that he looked handsome in his suit. Then again she had always thought that he was good looking. If she didn't know him, she might have considered dating him. But he had already broken her heart once; she wasn't going to let it happen again. Raising her voice, she said, "Listen Jerk, when this is over I don't want to see you again. Ever." With that Casey pushed him away and walked off the dance floor. When the host tried to stop her, she just gave him a look that made him reconsider.

Once backstage, Casey found a private corner and started to cry. How could her life have gotten this messed up? She had gone seven years without that jerk in her life, why did he have to force himself back into it? Six years ago, they were roommates at college. Close friends. Closer to being more than that when he pulled one prank too many. A mock proposal. Wanting to not be around him, she had joined a dance troop and started wondering the globe. Her skills quickly caught the eye of a talent agent who, after some more training, introduced her to the world of ball room dancing. Casey quickly became a superstar. And she thought that she wouldn't have to worry about _him_ anymore. Then two months ago her agent contacted her about her partner for this season of the dance show she was on. Famed hockey star, Derek Venturi had been assigned to her. Against both their protests.

Being the professional that she was, she had gone to meet him. Only one problem, it wasn't Derek. At least not the one she had known. He was polite, kept his eyes above her neckline, and apologized for being forced onto her. From then on he was sickly kind to her, following every direction she gave him and never once arguing with her. Even when she yelled at him, he would only smirk and ask what he did wrong. The closest he got to being himself was after their first practice together; she had tripping leaving and he had responded by calling Miss Step. Since then whenever she would do something she knew would enrage him, he would just call her Miss Step and ignore it. She should have known something was up.

"Miss McDonald, what just happened?" Casey turned to see the host shoving a mike at her. A cameraman stood behind him.

Before she could say anything a voice boomed from behind them, "I thought I told you to leave her alone." The group turned to see Derek storming towards them.

The host gave him a dismissive glance, "Shouldn't we allow Miss McDonald to speak for herself? Besides I don't believe she wants to talk to you." and turned to talk to Casey again, only to have Derek grab his shoulder.

"Casey's upset right now. Leave her alone or the mike is going up your ass." Glaring at the cameraman beside him, Derek said, "Same thing goes for you cyclops."

"You can't talk to them like that," Casey shouted. The famed dancer was on her feet poking a finger into Derek's chest.

"Back off McDonald, I can handle this." Moving away from her, Derek headed for the host and cameraman. He needed to get them out of here. Enough of this was public as it was.

But Casey wasn't done with him yet. "Like in high school? I'm not bailing you out this time, Venturi."

Derek rolled his eyes, let out a groan, and turned back to her. She had to go there." Oh like I never bailed you out of trouble." Pointing towards the host, "And guess what? This time it involves some asshole named Truman. _BIG_ Surprise."

"I can't believe I thought I could love a jerk like you." There she said it. Live on TV no less.

"Loving you ain't a picnic either, Princess. My teammates think I'm gay because I won't shut up about your dancing."

Casey's heart was pounding. He kept up with her all these years? No, he's lying. "If you loved me, you won't have pretended to propose."

Derek let out another groan. "I never proposed. You want snooping in my room and found it. Next thing I know you come into the living room asking why I had it. Anyone would have freaked."

Host Truman raised his hand, "You two used to date?"

Both Derek and Casey answered him with a deadly glare and a sharp, "Stay out of this." Host Truman sat back down and just watched the two go at it.

"You laughed and said it was for a prank."

"You weren't supposed to find it!"

Casey took a step back. "What kind of excuse is that?"

Derek stepped forward to close the gap between them. His body shagged, Casey thought he looked almost defeated? Remorseful? "The best one I have McDonald. I was scared. I didn't know you would've said yes until after I said it was a prank. Then you up and left and I didn't get a chance to tell you the truth."

She's not going to fall for it. Not a second time. "What truth? That you're a heartless jerk."

"No. That I loved you since the moment I met you. And I was going to propose when I finally got up the nerve. So yeah, if loving you for the last ten years makes me a jerk, I'm the world's biggest jerk."

"What?" She wasn't sure if she heard him right. This isn't how it is with them. Lie about why they help each other. Never give an inch, no matter the cost.

"Happy McDonald? You're right again. I am a jerk." Studying him for a second, Casey realized that Derek didn't look like the boy she grow up with or the one man she had been working with, but a man beaten down by life. That this is what he looks like now, when he's by himself. That her leaving broke him.

"The other part, maroon. You've loved me for ten years?" Time to take a chance. All or nothing.

"Did you just call me a maroon?" Casey could see light returning to Derek's eyes.

Stepping back she crossed and arms and flashed him a grin. "Yes Bugs. Now answer the question."

Derek put his hands on her shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes. "What do you think? I've haven't had a girlfriend or a date since we were room mates. Derek Venturi doesn't get dry spells, especial seven year ones. And don't say you're over me, because you haven't dated for just as long. Tell me I'm wrong." He was starting to smirk now.

"You're not. But did you have to do this in public? I thought you were Mister No PDA. This is on live TV." To prove her point, Casey gestured to Truman and the cameraman.

Stepping away from her again, Derek gave her questioning look. The life was starting to return to his face. "Where would we have talked about this? You don't come home unless I'm out of town. And you made everyone we know promise not to give me your number. This was the only way."

Just one last thing she had to know. "Are you really as mature as you have been pretending to be?"

"I had to. I didn't have my favorite keener around to keep me in line." His smirk was on with full force. He stepped forward and leaned in to kiss her.

Casey put her hand to stop him "Wait. How did you get them to assign us together?"

Derek smirk just grow even a little more. Casey could tell that he had been waiting to tell her how. "Easy. I told them I used to know you and the two of us can't be in a room together for five minutes without us fighting. But as long as we weren't working together, there shouldn't be any trouble. They couldn't get me listed as your partner fast enough. Now can I kiss you and get this thing over with?"

Casey pushed him back, "No." Just a little fun before he's off the hook.

Derek just looked at her and threw up his hands. "Now what?"

"No. I'll kiss you." Grabbing his tie, Casey pulled him towards her. It was a short quick kiss, but it let him know that all was forgiven. Breaking off the kiss, she spun him around and pushed him in the general direction of the dance floor and started to follow. "Now get back on stage. We have to apologize to everyone for stopping the show."

Derek glanced back at her, trying to hide his smile. Not a smirk, a smile. "Don't order me around woman." He was back. Not an act, he was really himself again. Any sign of the broken man were gone.

_Six weeks later_

"This year's winners, Derek Venturi and his fiancée, our own, Casey McDonald."

As they danced around the stage, Casey thought over how her life had changed and she wouldn't have it any other way. Mom and George were almost surprisingly supportive. On the other hand, how could they stand in the way of a romance that finally got started with millions of people watching and giving their support?

Glancing at the trophy, Casey's smile vanished as she saw that someone, Derek, had replaced it with something that looked like it was thrown together in ten minutes. Written in bold letters was, "Winner of the luckiest klutz in the world award. Casey "Miss Step" McDonald-Venturi.

"DER-EK!"


End file.
